one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMT R1 M7:Kurome vs. Kureha
' Kurome vs Kureha.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 7Kurome vs. Kureha.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 7 '''will see Kurome from Akame ga Kill (nominated by Left4TheLulz) take on Kureha from Sword Art Online (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 6 fighters eliminated so far, 28 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight (Cue Night Walker; 0:00-0:13) Kurome and Kureha are teleported onto the roof of a random warehouse. Kurome absorbs her surroundings, noticing they are basically in the middle of nowhere. Before she could process this, however, Kurome charges forward and takes a slash, which Kureha narrowly dodges. Kureha, slightly afraid but mostly mad, questions, “What was that for?” Kurome responds, “I’m ending this quick.” “Well, that answers it. C’mon!” “Live and let die! FIGHT!!!” 60 (Night Walker; 0:13-0:36) Kureha fires continuously at Kurome, who charges through the fire and stabs Yatsufusa into Kureha. Kureha’s health goes down a bit before Kurome pulls her sword out and takes a downward slash, depleting more of Kureha’s health. Kureha runs to the other side of the roof while firing, prompting Kurome to pursue. Kurome dodges the fire as she approaches and takes a good swing, but Kureha flips over her. 52 As Kureha runs and fires, she thinks to herself, Where’s her health bar? Enemies in Gun Gale Online usually show their health bars. This event is odd... 49 Kureha leaps onto the doorway to the rest of the warehouse and continues to empty her clip. Kurome reaches her and slashes through the doorway, revealing the stairwell inside. Kureha barely jumps off, taking her sub-weapon out: a rocket launcher, which she fires in mid-air at Kurome, sending her down into the warehouse. 44 Kurome lands chest-first into the warehouse, which is full of various tools and supplies. As Kurome gets up, Kureha runs down the stairs, jumping off of them halfway to the bottom. Kureha fires another clip’s worth at Kurome, who simply takes all the bullets as she gets up, grabs a plank of wood next to her, and slams it into Kureha’s cheek. Kureha goes down to the ground before Kurome takes a stab down onto the ground, Kureha barely dodging. 36 (Night Walker; 0:47-1:24) Kureha sweeps Kurome onto the ground as she gets up. She thinks to herself, Maybe the boss has special win conditions… maybe I need to use the environment around me. 34 Kurome gets up and jumps up the shelves, disappearing from sight. Kureha runs down next to the shelves, looking around to try and find where Kurome got to. Suddenly, Kurome get a big swing in, bringing Kurome’s health to a bit less than half. 30 Kureha runs around the corner, getting Kurome to pursue. Right as Kurome comes around the corner, however, Kureha uses a small lumber ax on the shelf and sticks it into her. Kurome stumbles backwards briefly, pulling the ax out of her shoulder as Kureha runs away. 25 Kureha thinks to herself, Alright, that did something. Maybe I have to do that a certain amount of times? Or should I have shot her at that point? 22 Kurome suddenly appears above Kureha, having jumped off of the shelf next to her. Kureha rolls to the side before grabbing the handle of a grill and rolling it into Kurome, who just jumps onto the grill and jumps off of it. Kureha thinks to herself, And the more modern day appliances… this is odd for GGO to do… 15 In midair, Kurome gets a good stab into Kureha, forcing her into the shelf. Kurome follows with a big slash that cuts into both Kureha and the shelf behind her. With Kureha at quarter health, Kurome takes an upward slash, leaving Kureha at just a sliver of life left, surely enough to end her with one slash. 10 Noticing a fan on the ceiling, Kureha shoots it down, almost making it drop on Kurome. Kurome dodges out of the way, but Kureha quickly takes out her rocket launcher and fires, the blast sending Kurome back. 7'' Kurome is sent into a rod of metal, which sticks through her chest. She still gets up, but Kureha fires upon her to keep her down. ''3 As she walks forward, Kureha aims the rocket launcher again. 1'' Kureha fires a rocket, this time squarely at Kurome’s head, blowing up her upper body. '“K.O.!”''' Kureha’s eyes widen as she looks forward at who she thought was just an odd dungeon boss. She isn’t despawning like GGO’s bosses do. She’s just slumped over. And the way to beat her? You needed to get a headshot with a certain weapon? That didn’t seem right. Kureha: “Can somebody tell me what’s going on?! Is this still GGO?!” Suddenly, announcer Clark Parker appears next to Kureha. Clark: “Don’t worry, fighter. We’ll explain what’s going on.” Clark teleports away, followed by Kureha and Kurome. Kureha shall get the answers she wants, but she likely won’t like them. Results (Cue Kureha Battle Theme) "KURAHA ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!" Voting * Kurome must win: 9 * Kureha must win: 19 * Kurome must live: 7 * Kurome must die: 12 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Akame ga Kill vs. Sword Art Online themed One Minute Melees Category:2019